


Heartbeat Slowing Down

by laroux74



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laroux74/pseuds/laroux74





	1. Chapter 1

  
It had been a long time since the Winchesters were in Mystic Falls. They were still teenagers. Their father had been friends with some of the Council and was brought in from time to time to help them with the problems the town seemed to never be able to get rid of.  
  
Vampires.   
  
The vampires in Mystic Falls were different, more civilized, than the ones the brothers ran into in their usual travels. The vampires here tried to blend into normal society, live with the humans. It was the most fucked up thing Dean had ever heard, Sam was intrigued.  It was Sam that was bringing them here now.   
  
Sam had met Alaric Saltzman in a psychology class at Yale. It was odd either of them were in the class since it was not a requirement for either of their majors. But they were the quiet ones in the back that didn't quite fit. After a comment Alaric made to the teacher when they were discussing irrational childhood fears Sam thought he might have something on common with this guy. Naturally they hit it off and the direction their lives took since then were not what either expected at this point. Both had lost women they loved in both were stuck in the lives they had been looking to escape in Connecticut.   
  
Dean was always suspicious on Alaric. Dean was suspicious of everyone not in the "family" and sometimes he was suspicious of them too. But news came down the pipeline that there was help needed in Mystic Falls Dean knew that they would be making that trip to the South as fast as they could. Honestly since they were currently in Ohio the long drive might do both the Winchester boys some good.    
  
Dean was really looking forward to seeing Mystic Falls again, to meet this mysterious Aleric and to see what the deal was with all these monsters living amongst everyone. He knew it happened in more and more towns across the country, but with the stuff they still saw on the regular he was very very skeptical. Shocker.  
  
On the way down to Virginia Sam gave Dean the little bit of info he had gotten. The Original Family was back and they were stirring up things that needed not be stirred. The Originals were not like the Alphas they had come across. The Originals were the first vampires, they made the Alphas. This was bad. Real bad.   
  
The other thing Sam learned about the Originals was that the town seemed to love them. They were charming and powerful. Mystic Falls was theirs for the taking.  The worst of it was Klaus, he was a vamp/were hybrid, hell bent of making more of his own. An unstoppable, seemingly unkillable army.  At this point more of Mystic Falls was a paranormal being than not, at least that is what it sounded like.  
  
Sam knew were he would find Alaric, at the Mystic Grill. If he was good at nothing else, he was good at drowning his sorrows in whiskey, he always reminded him of his father then Dean this way, maybe that was one of the reasons they became so close at school. Dean was just happy the first stop in town was at the bar.  
  
When they walk in the place is quiet, it's just after 2 in the afternoon. Alaric is at the end of the bar slumped over, next to him is Sam can only assume is Damon, from how close they are sitting and how serious the conversation seems to be from afar. He had heard they had become close after Jenna's death, how close he was not sure. You could never tell.  
  
He walked up behind the two men and Damon had turned around when they were about 10 feet from them, Sam smiled at him, full on Sam Winchester smile, so Damon just went back to what he was doing. Which at that moment was just standing there looking pensive. Sam really disliked this guy, and not only because he was a vampire.  
  
Sam wrapped his arms around Alaric from behind and planted a wet kiss on the back of his neck. Alaric jumped up, suddenly very alert, then he saw Sam, who at this point was almost on the floor laughing. That was exactly the reaction he was expecting.   
  
Damon and Dean gave each other a once over "This is not going to be pretty" Sam says  
  
Alaric continues "but it's going to be real fun to watch" as he pushes Damon off the stool next to him so Sam can sit there. The two men give each other a proper hug and smile.   
  
"Damon, this is Sam WInchester... and his brother Dean. I mentioned last week I contacted them to help out with Klaus and that whole mess. Sam, Dean... This is Damon Salvatore, his family has been part of Mystic Falls for centuries"  
  
"And how many of those has he been part of" Dean mumbles  
  
"Enough of them to see a cocky hunter from miles away" Damon snarls back  
  
"See? Fun" Alaric turns back to Sam. "So what is up with you Sam? Fuck anyone to death lately? You heard I added another to my list right?"  
  
"Jenna? Yeah, Peter told me the last time I saw him. Sorry about that man, are you still staying at her house with the kids?" Sam knew that kids might not be the best word for the Gilberts. Elena and Jeremy had a story comparable to the Winchesters. No parents, no family, close friends dying, disappearing and turning into monsters on the regular. Wrought with tragedy, Sam felt for these kids, at least he was an adult for most of theirs. Not that age made it all any easier.   
  
"Yep, it's awkward to say the least. I am their teacher, technically. But things were serious with Jenna so I felt like I needed to be there for them. Jeremy we sent to stay with some friends in Denver, at least until this all calms down. Elena, as you know we have to keep around"   
  
"What is the deal there Ric?" Dean interjects  
  
"The deal there Hunter Boy is that you need to keep your eyes and hands off that girl" Damon getting defensive  
  
"I like my girls out of high school Fang Face"  
  
"Boys boys boys... Dean will not be touching Elena. As you should ALSO not be touching her Damon, she is your brother's girlfriend" Alaric steps between the two men. Dean notices that Alaric is a lot taller and bigger than he thought. He also notices how beat up and tired he looks.Funny, Dean always expects Sam's friends to be small and meek. Even though they never are.  
  
"So there are more problems here than some crazy old vamps, huh?" Dean raises an eyebrow at Damon. "Seems that the vampire world should stop turning people in full on angst mode, if you ask me"  
  
"No one did, asshole." Damon grabs his coat of the back of the chair Sam is sitting in "Ric, I've had enough of this snarky hunter bullshit, I'll talk to you later"   
  
"Damon, what the hell else do you have to do right now? Nothing. Why don't you and Dean take out some aggression with some friendly competition." nodding toward the pool tables. "We'll all move over there"  
  
  
Alaric grabbed Sam's wrist as Damon and Dean started over to the poll tables, still arguing with each other. "Let them start, we need some time away from them"  
  
Sam smiles at Alaric. "Not THAT kind of alone time Winchester" now he is smiling. There were a lot of reasons Alaric and Sam stayed close, there were a lot more things they shared than their stories. They were one of the rare cases where the "college experimental time" ended up bringing them closer without making it weird. Which in the scheme of things, made it weird.   
  
Damon catches this out of the corner of his eye and raises an eyebrow. "Hunter boy, what's the the deal with them?"  
  
"Guess you don't know as much as you thought about your pal Ric, huh? They have a LOT of history. Knowing Sam it has at a least a bit of sweaty and naked chapters to it. All I know is that Sam's current is not keen on Sam seeing Ric"   
  
Damon takes this in "This is not going to get in the way of what we brought you goons here for, right?"  
  
"Not if I can help it, I don't want to have to hang around this fucked up town any longer than I have to"   
  
Both men now have sour looks on their faces and are glaring at the pair at the bar. Since Sam is the only one facing them he says something to Alaric who turns and smiles. Sam leans toward Alaric whispers something into his ear, pulls away, Alaric stands turns to Sam and kisses him.  
  
He laughs as he pulls away, knowing that was what Dean was sharing with Damon. The two walk toward the pool table.  
  
Sam sarcastically responds to both of their dropped jaws.  "Now that is out of the way Dean, we can get down to discussing  the CURRENT drama" 

 

 

As Sam and Alaric walk over they continue to giggle at the expressions on Dean and Damon's faces. Damon didn't know about Alaric's past with Sam and Dean was just horrified. As he usually was, Sam never tired of making Dean uncomfortable with being affectionate toward men. 

"At least for now we're keeping it out of the Impala Dean" Sam says as he walks by and closes Dean's jaw for him. Since the Impala incident it was much much worse. "for now"

Dean snaps out of it and just glares at Sam. Sam and Alaric both laugh. Damon just looks more confused.

The 4 men soon get back to the reason they are in Mystic Falls. The Originals and the mess they are making of the town. Alaric gives a brief update of the history that has come into play recently that never seemed important. The witches, the vampires, the werewolves. All concentrated here in town.

"Ric, why don't you just leave?" Dean asking the obvious question. 

"I have tried, more than once. It doesn't work" Alaric says as he looks down at his hands "after Isobel died, for real, I just felt like I had to stick around to clean up the mess she and John left with everyone, especially Elena" Sam reached over and grabbed Alaric's hand closest to him.

"Then that mess turned to even a bigger mess when Jenna got killed in Klaus' ritual last year" he continued "really I should have never came South after Yale. Connecticut is boring but at least maybe then my wife would not have been turned into a vampire" 

"Don't look at me" Damon says defensively "that happened before I met you. I had nothing to do with that. Isobel was all Katherine... Fuuuuuuck" Damon's eyes are on the door. Rebekah and Klaus were walking into the bar. Damon and Rebekah lock eyes.

"Friends of yours?" Sam asks

"This would be half, the bigger half, of the problem we brought you here for" Damon retorts "Ric, did you tell them to up their vervain intake?"

Alaric nods as the two reach the table. The thing he hates the most about vampires is how quickly and quietly they get from one place to another.

"Well, boys it looks like you brought us a nice treat" Klaus says as he takes in Sam and Dean "Winchester's even" 

"You know these two?" Damon is a little put off

Rebekah moves behind Dean and runs her hand down his back whispering into his ear "A few of our clan have suffered at the hand of these two and their poor dead daddy. It would be such a shame should anything happen to them while they were here" 

Dean is frozen by her breath and words, as she speaks her hand grabs a handful of his hair. When she is done she pulls him around so they are face to face. 

"This one is cute, I might have to take him home for some fun later" as she runs her tongue up the side of his face. 

Dean looks totally horrified and turned on. Damon is suddenly has Rebekah against the wall. 

"Are you still mad at me darling" he coos at her

"No" she says knocking him to the floor "just bored"

Despite himself Dean laughs at the exchange. Realizing immediately that this was not the appropriate thing to do. 

As Damon gets off the floor and dusts himself off he looks up at Dean and laughs back "She would literally eat you alive pal"

Rebekah is back at Klaus' side. He has his usual bemused look on his face at the whole situation. "A boy that pretty she might actually keep around for fun. Then what would you do with yourself Damon?" 

"I would like to remind everyone that I am standing right here and DO NOT like to be discussed as some bloodsuckers sex toy" even though he abhorred the thought of sex with a vampire at this very moment all he could think about was throwing Rebekah on the pool table.

Rebekah was in front of Dean again, whispering in his ear. "It's all I can think about too" Dean is so uncomfortable, he has never dealt with vampires that can get into his thoughts, this is not going to be good. "And it will happen" she continues "not here, but soon. I am thinking over at the Salvatore's house later" Rebekah turns and looks at Damon "They are staying with you right? I really think that is the best idea right now my sad sad little puppy"

 

With every word she speaks Damon and getting more and more angry. He did not want a hunter in his house, but he knew what would happen at this point if he didn't. That he couldn't go against Rebekah's wishes because she would just make them happen anyway. 

Sam turned to Alaric and whispers "What the FUCK is going on here?"

"Welcome to the reason I called you here Sam. And it looks like you are already down one. Rebekah taking interest in Dean is really really bad" 

"What do you mean bad? Is she going to try and kill him?"

"No, she is going to use him, fuck him and probably drink from him" Alaric sighs "basically things that should be amazing, but knowing what I do of your brother will be torture and she will love it even more because of it"

"Shit, this is bad huh?" 

"Sure is, and I was going to have you stay at my loft since Damon and Stefan are the only vampires that can come in right now. There are certain rules they still have to follow. But now Rebekah has gotten to Dean he will invite her in anywhere, so he will have to stay at the Salvatore place" 

"Great, he's gonna love that"


	2. Chapter 2

“Speaking of our playthings” Klaus says “Where is our sweet Elena today Alaric? I thought I would find her here” He looks around the practically empty barroom, everyone knowing he was actually looking for Caroline. “But all I see around here are the pathetic and lovelorn” 

“She and the girls left town for a few days” Damon volenteers “Turns out they all needed to get away from the bullshit around here” Damon is still fuming about the whole exchange between Rebekah and Dean. He is also a little stressed about what might actually happen later that night and how unhappy this whole situation made him.

Alaric and Sam have moved back over to the bar. Alaric really wanted to fill Sam in on what had been going on with him and the complications he was having with his ring and being resurrected. He knew Sam would understand and have some insight into his blackouts. Sam was worried about Alaric, really worried. Since his call a few weeks ago Sam had done some research about Alaric’s ring and the ones like it. None of it was very positive. Sam also knew that a lot of Alaric’s concerns were more about Jeremy than himself. Now that he was hearing more of the events of the last few month Sam was even more concerned than before. He wanted to fill Dean in.

Dean was still at the pool tables with Damon, Klaus and Rebekah, looking more uncomfortable by the minute. Stefan had met Sam as he walked over. 

“You know your brother has a full night ahead of him now, right?” Stefan smirked 

Sam was a little relieved, it gave him the time alone with Alaric to work out some the ring mess “Actually, as wrong as it may be to say, I am glad. I have some stuff to take care of I would rather do without Dean” Sam said as he looked back to a very stressed out Alaric “He’ll be ok, right?”

Stefan laughs “He’ll live, if that is what you are asking. But be alright? That is open for interpretation.” 

“Right now, making it out alive is my biggest concern. Alaric and I are taking off before he can’t stand on his own” 

“We better go now then Sam” Alaric says from behind him

“DEAN! We are leaving. Have fun!” Sam shouts over to him.

Dean runs to Sam and Alaric. Asking a million questions. Where are they going? Why is he not going with them. Why does he not want to go? What is seriously going on here? And when the hell they can get out of Mystic Falls. 

Sam laughs and tells Dean to have a good night and that he will find him tomorrow afternoon sometime, for him just to hang out at the Salvatore’s they will see to him. Dean looks so puzzled it amuses Sam greatly. 

“You and your libido got you into this mess. Have fun with that. Theres nothing else to do at this point” Sam is far to amused by all of this and it pisses Dean off. Alaric and Sam leave and head back to Alaric’s apartment. 

“Well, this is much more boring than I expected. Rebekah love, let’s get out of here” Klaus already has a foot out the door. 

Rebekah walks over to Dean, pressing every inch of her body into every inch of his. She leans in and whispers in his ear that she will see him later, ending the ‘R’ biting his earlobe, it sends a shiver through Dean’s body that starts at his toes. 

By the time he snaps out of it the brother and sister are gone. He turns to Damon and Stefan.

“What the FUCK was that? And what the FUCK happened to me?” Dean is practically yelling. 

The brothers just laugh, its more entertaining when it is not them being manipulated by Klaus and Rebekah. The later who has taken a real liking to elder brothers it seems. At this point Stefan suggests they head back to the mansion and get Dean as settled as they can. Both Salvatores laugh at this even being a possiblility. But they tell him that he is going to need to get some rest when they get there since there won’t be much sleeping later.

Dean is floored when they get to the Salvatore Estate, he has never seen, let alone been in, anything like it. The South is different than everywhere else. Once he gets into the room that will be his for the week he starts to try and relax. He lies into bed, but his mind is racing. Mostly about Rebekah and how much he hates that everyone but him seems to have a really good picture of what is going to happen later. 

Dean drifts into sleep.

Around 2AM he is awoken by noise in the room, he knows without opening his eyes it is Rebekah. Who is soon next to him on the bed. Wearing very little. Her skin is so cold it makes Dean jump to attention. 

“Sorry lover, I forget that you humans are so sensitive to our tempeture” she coos into his ear that sends another chill down his body “that will be fixed as soon as I eat” 

Dean rolls over to face her, she really is stunning. The brave statements on how she better not think she is going to do that with him and how he is not vampire food all vanish from his head in a second. He both hates and loves this feeling. Rebekah obviously enjoys this. 

“I wanted to have some time with you to myself before Damon joins us, since he will join us. But I want to play with you alone first” 

Rebekah rolls Dean onto his back and gently gets on top of him, grinding he body into his from bottom to top, running her tongue from the base of his neck, up his chin landing on his bottom lip, she bites his lip just hard enough to break skin.

Dean moans leaning into her kiss, her mouth is cold like her skin and he can taste his blood on her lips. Nothing feels like this, his whole body is on fire. Rebekah pushes him down on the bed and brings his wrist to her red red mouth. 

“This won’t hurt a bit” she smiles as she bites into his wrist. As her fangs puncture his skin Dean lets out what can only be described as a howl. As she is drinking from his wrist what she has on for clothes are coming off. Dean is paralized, but is fine with this since nothing about this situation is bad right now. A beautiful woman stradling him, her clothes magically coming off. Nothing bad.

Then Dean realizes that Rebekah is now upright on his waist. There is still a mouth on his wrist. It’s Damon. Dean barely registers this, Rebekah is turning his head back to her. 

“There will be time enough for him.” she purrs.

Her lips are back on him, her mouth has the taste of blood in it but the tempature has gone way up in a few minutes. Dean runs his free hand down her back and quickly realizes that all her clothes are off. He pushes her into him as he runs his hand back up her back grabbing the back of her head and attempting to bring her down to him.

Forgetting that his strength is not 100% at the moment and that two vampires have now fed on him. Two vampires.... what the fuck have you gotten yourself into this time Winchester?

Rebekah is so ready for this, she is hungry for this. It’s been awhile since she has had a new toy in this boring little town. She had heard the stories of the Winchester boys. She was very happy to have her hands and teeth on one. She is running one hand down Dean’s chest, the other down the arm Damon at the end of. 

“Baby, that is enough for now. I need you up here” she tells Damon as she lifts him off Dean’s wrist. She then lifts the wrist too her mouth and licks the wounds the two of them have made. They will heal quickly as Dean rests later. He might even have a nice scar if he’s lucky. 

Dean can see now that both of the vampires are naked and at the present time feverishly making out with each other. Dean can tell he is still in his boxers, Rebekah is still stradling him so he has no way of removing them. With his current arousal they are becoming really really uncomfortable. 

Dean has never been so turned on in his life. 

 

Damon is now standing over Rebekah and Dean, not really sure where to start. He grabbed Rebekah with one arm around her waist. She brought one leg around so she was now sitting next to Dean on the bed. Dean took this chance to get out of his boxers, once he began sliding them off one of the two people next to him assisted with getting them onto the floor. He didn’t really care who it was at this point. He is so hard it hurts. When he reaches down to start to pleasure himself his hand is knocked away. It is replaced with another, again he does not know or care who’s at this point. Dean lets out a groan that starts at his toes.

Damon laughs. It’s his hand working Dean’s cock currently. If this was a less confusing and more normal situation Dean would have objected, hell Damon would have objected. But this was for Rebekah. As much as Damon would be the last to say so, he adored Rebekah. Even with the power she had over him.

The power that was currently making him get off a hunter. Not any hunter, Dean Winchester. He lifts Rebekah up and enters her. She lets out a low growl. This sound gets Damon every time. In a couple of movements Damon has his rhytum down that his hand and pelvic movements are in sync. She releases her grip on his shoulders and bends backwards making a perfect arc over Dean. There is now no question in Dean’s mind who’s hand is on his cock now. This bothers him for about a second. This all feels too fucking good for him to think anything of who is doing what right now. 

Within a few minutes Rebekah has turned herself over, never stopping Damon’s amazing rhytem. Rebekah had to remember that she and Damon had more stamina as vampires that Dean did. They had to be careful not to wear him out before he had any fun. Watching two vampires fucked while getting a handjob wasn’t exactly what she had in mind for Dean this evening.

 

Rebekah, now facing Dean, smiles at him “You are going to end up in both of us tonight, who do you want first?” 

Dean’s mind is so clouded by blood loss and lust that he isn’t sure how to answer this. He groans, in his hesitation Damon has tightened his grip and quickened his speed. This makes Dean answer, gasping. 

“Fuck, god, You Rebekah, please you” 

“It’s cute that you think I am going to be the gentler one” She throws her head back laughing “Damon, let go of him. It’s my turn” 

Damon throws his hands up and starts to walk away from the bed. “No darling, you can keep at what you were doing, I don’t want you to go anywhere” Damon comes back to the bed, not amused that Rebekah makes it sound like he was doing the fucking dishes. But yet he obeys, he has to obey. He hates how much he actually wants to obey her. 

She tossed Dean into the middle of the bed, she debated the positioning of this briefly, but knew the night would bring enough actions that would horrify the poor hunter, forcing Damon’s cock in his face now would just be gratuitous on her part. She laughed, meaning to keep it to herself but couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Both men shuddered a little. 

 

Once she can feel Damon’s fingers brush the inside of her thigh she lowers herself so her mouth is in the same sweet spot on Dean’s thigh, she licks up running her tounge along the base of his cock, as she does this Damon walks away grabbing the lube from the side table. They are all going to need this he is thinking as he opens the tube and squeezes a large amount onto his palm then rubs his hands together. Once both of his palms our covered he places one hand inside Rebekah and wraps the other around his cock. Vampires need a lot of lube. As he smoothly re-enters Rebekah he hears the pair on the bed moan almost in unison. 

 

Rebekah sinks he fangs into Dean’s thigh just as Damon enters her, it’s like they planned it. She will have to remember this for future playdates since the feeling is amazing. The rush of blood into her mouth combined with the penetration of Damon’s perfect cock. It is close to too much to bear. She let’s go of Dean’s thigh and brings Damon’s head down to feed on the same spot. 

“You know what I want you to do from here darling” she purrs into his ear. 

Rebekah lifts herself up and slides her self onto Dean. The hunter moans in delight as she works herself up and down. She leans forward so she can kiss him. His eyes are closed but the look of sheer joy on his face is amazing. She takes it in for a minute, still rocking herself slightly on top of him, watching as the expression changes depending on what she is doing.  
She totally forgot Damon was even in the room until she felt his hair brush the back of her thigh. He began running his tounge from the small of Rebekah’s back all the way down to fresh bite marks on Dean’s thigh. Damon hates the taste of lube but Dean’s blood tastes really good so it helps get the taste of it out of his mouth. He repeats this until it is obvious that both of them are about to climax. Damon is not even close, what else is new. This is why he hates Rebekah’s playdates. 

Rebekah comes before Dean. This shocks him a little but then he realizes that when Damon stopped licking he had wrapped his hand around his cock. And it was NOT a gentle grip and the smile on his face showed that Damon was really enjoying making him uncomfortable. This is when Dean noticed Damon was as hard as he was. Rebekah was lying next to him smiling. 

She starts to suck Damon off. His face mirrors the expression that was on Dean’s just moments ago. Rebekah’s mouth is magical. Being alive fo hundreds of years does have it’s perks. One being lots of years to practice blow jobs.

Damon catches Dean’s gaze before bringing his mouth back to that spot on his thigh. It was starting to bruise. He will be embarrassed when he remembers this tomorrow. That makes Damon smile just a little more.

 

After drinking a bit Damon wraps his mouth around Dean’s cock slowly. Rebekah is doing what she does, hypnotizing men into thinking they are doing things they want to do. They got into a moral argument about it once. That wasn’t the first time she accused him of being a poor excuse for a vampire. Or the last.

This is what Damon is thinking about as he is sucking off one of the most famous hunters in the world. He really IS a poor excuse for a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

After wrapping up at the Grill Sam and Alaric went back to Alaric’s apartment. Sam had to talk to Alaric about his ring and what was going on, his blackouts and Jeremy. Alaric looked worn, like 10 years had gone by when it was actually only half that. But Sam knew that he was most likely thinking the same thing. LIfe had not been to either of them.

“So Ric, we need to think of something else to compete with each other with. Deaths of sex partners and ourselves is getting a little old” 

 

Even though, Sam and Alaric had not seen each other in a few years, there were phone calls here and there, just to check in let the other know they were alive. Their lives ran parallel but very rarely crossed. News traveled fast in the hunter world so they both always liked to be the one to inform the other of the latest death (theirs or a loved one) if they were able. Dean knew that Alaric was one of the first on the phone tree.

“I think you still have me beat with fucking people to death” Alaric laughs “but I might have you beat on personal deaths now” 

It would be more funny if it wasn’t actually true.

 

Alaric goes into the kitchen and pours three fingers of whiskey into two rocks glasses. He walks back into his living room and hands one to Sam who is stand at his bookcase that covers the far wall of the room. Placing his hand on the small of his back softly. He is really happy Sam is here, he needed the comfort with all that has been going on in Mystic Falls lately. 

“You have accumulated quite a collection” Sam says scanning the titles of the books. “A lot of these came from Bobby’s didn’t they” 

“Garth called me” Alaric felt like he need to explain “He wanted them to be somewhere they would be safe, cared for but also be used and shared” He was searching Sam’s face for a clue what was going on in his head, this was Alaric’s least favorite Sam Winchester game.

“No, it’s cool. I am glad you are the one who has them” Sam turned away from the wall and looked down at Alaric and kissed his forehead before walking over to sit in the overstuffed chair in the middle of the room. 

“Sam, are you doing ok?”  
“Just a lot happening, Ric. But we did not come here for my head problems we came here to talk about your head problems” Sam smiled but the look on Alaric’s face quickly erased that. “Ric, what’s going on? You’re distant even for you.”

“Sorry Sam, I really am glad you are here. No one gets the things going on here like you.” Alaric sits on the arm of the chair Sam is in and rests his hand on his knee “You know the first two times I came back it was fine, I mean not fine but there seemed to be no repercussions. These last few… with each one…. things just get more and more fucked up’ 

Alaric explains the visions and the blackouts, the anger and the sadness that has been taking over his world the last few months. 

“Ric, have you thought about just getting rid of Isabel’s ring? Nothing good has happened since she gave that to you” 

“All the time, I just….” he looks down at his hand and fiddles with the ring “... I just can’t Sam. I just can’t” 

Sam reaches up and cups his hand against Alaric’s jaw “That sentimentality is going to kill you, have I taught you nothing” This makes Alaric chuckle, they have both fallen victims to this. Seeing Alaric smile makes Sam happy, he pulls him toward him reaching up to meet his face and kisses him soft and deep. 

When they release neither moves very much. “What was that for Winchester?”

“I just missed your smile, it’s been too long” kissing him again. Alaric’s mouth feels like home to Sam, they have been going back and forth with this for years now. Kisses, blow jobs, fucking. Sam always likes to get in all three when visiting. 

Alaric is still smiling when they part. “What’s on your mind Ric?” Sam knows what it is. Exactly what he had been thinking about, how soon they can be naked. 

“My cock in your mouth” Alaric never has been one to beat around the bush. He brings himself off the arm of the chair and is straddling Sam now. “It always comes back to this doesn’t it”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing” Sam pulls Alaric’s shirt over his head and tosses it to the side. “it’s been a while since you had sex with a human, hasn’t it”  
The questioning looks on Alaric’s face makes Sam continue. “It’s been a while since you have been with anyone besides Damon”

“How did you know?”

“The look he gave you when he saw us together. I know that look, I have HAD that look. He cares about you Ric” 

Alaric gets off of Sam and walks over the the windows “We are little more than friends. At least what Damon thinks the meaning of ‘friends’ is” 

“And Rebekah?”

“That is what he says he does to keep up appearances and to make things easier. Honestly I think he loves her. I just don’t know”

Sam gets up and pours them both another glass of whiskey “Ric, you care about him too. Why are we here? Why did you ask me to Mystic Falls?’ 

He turns to face Sam and takes the glass from his hand and takes a drink. Picking his words carefully. 

“You’re my best friend Sam, you always have been, my comfort”

Alaric is looks at his feet as he speaks, when he finishes he looks right at Sam. Who has his usual big goofy smile across his face as he steps up to Alaric and kisses him, hard and deep. As they kiss Sam runs his hand down the front of Alaric’s jeans, grabbing his cock though the fabric. This causes Alaric to break the kiss and groan. Sam kisses his jaw and moving down to kiss him under his ear.

“You are mine too Ric, you’re mine too” 

Taking Alaric’s glass out of his hand, places them back onto the coffee table. He turns back to Alaric who has followed him into the room away from the windows. Sam kisses him, slowly moving his mouth down his chest to the waist of his pants. Sam looks up at Alaric as he gets onto his knees and slowly undoes Alaric’s jeans. Keeping their eyes locked as he runs his mouth along Alaric’s hard cock through his boxers. 

Sam notices that Alaric is holding his breath. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Oh god no Sam, why?”

“Because you look like I am hurting you, that’s why. Also BREATHE, I’m not going to fuck you if you are passed out, I’m just not that kind of guy”

Alaric laughs then starts jerking himself off. “Well if you aren’t going to do this I might as well do something with this” He backs away so Sam is left on his knees about 4 feet away from him. Sam is dumbfounded, Alaric slides his boxers off and kicks them at Sam. 

“So? Am I going to have to do this myself? Also you have far too much clothing on Winchester” 

“This is how it is going to be? You would rather do this?” Sam takes this time to take his shirt off and toss it onto the chair. He runs his own hand down his chest to undo the buttons of his jeans. He leaves them on but slides his hand into them, moaning softly as he does. 

“Fuck you Winchester, you know how fucking hot you look right now? You know I can’t even joke about leaving that alone” 

Sam continues jerking himself off, pretending he doesn’t hear Alaric until he is standing right in front of him, his hard cock right in his face. Only then does he acknowledge he is there, wrapping his mouth around it. 

“Dammit Sam your mouth feels so good, so fucking good” 

 

Sam reaches his hand around to cup Alaric’s ass, inserting one, then another finger into him. He can feel Alaric get harder inside his mouth as he let’s out a groan with each finger going in. Sam might be the one on his knees but he is the one with all the control. The way he likes it, the way Alaric likes it.

“I’m going to cum Sam” Alaric lets out quickly and breathlessly

Sam gets up off his knees, kisses Alaric “No, not yet.” He grabs the base of Alaric’s cock hard.

“god dammit Sam that fucking hurts. Side table” 

Sam gets the lube and puts it on the fingers that were already inside Alaric, re-inserting them then adding the other two digits with them. Looking Alaric in the eyes as he does. The look on his face when he scissors he fingers slightly drives him crazy 

“Just fuck me already Winchester, I am not going to be able to hold his much longer” 

As much as Sam loves to listen to Alaric beg, he can’t hold out much longer either, he turns him around and bends him over the chair this all started in. Sam enters Alaric with such force it takes both of them of guard. Alaric bites the back of the chair to muffle himself. 

Sam lays himself over Alaric, so their torsos are parallel, and kisses the back of his neck. Grinding into him slow and hard. 

He’s going to cum soon, so he pulls himself out of Alaric and flips him over, pulling the condom off has he does. Alaric immediately takes Sam’s cock into him mouth. 

Within seconds Sam is going to cum, Alaric lets it run down his chin, licking it off his mouth. He’s jerking himself off again, until he comes a few seconds later.

Sam collapses onto the couch looking over at Alaric, who has a stupid grin on his face, and he is sure it matches his own. 

When Alaric gets up he looks at the mess of the chair, he laughs “Cum will be much easier to explain to the cleaners than the usual blood”


End file.
